


Theorien (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Existenzangst, Flauschig, Küsse, M/M, Schmalz, erste Küsse, schmalzige Existenzangst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hat eine Theorie.</p>
<p>Er hält es für möglich, dass Dean ihn küssen will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theorien (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [theories.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596117) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Cas hat eine Theorie.

Er hält es für möglich, dass Dean ihn küssen will.

Es fängt an mit einem Gebet, das Dean Richtung Cas schmeißt, in einem Ton Dean-typischer Lässigkeit, die über die Panik, die er in Deans Stimme hört, hinwegtäuschen soll.

_Ich könnt n bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen hier, Cas, ich bin da grade in was verwickelt._

Und schon katapultiert Cas sich in Deans Richtung.

Selbstverständlich ist die Lage ernst, wie immer, wenn es um Dean geht. Er ist an eine Wand in einer Lagerhalle gefesselt, mit den Armen über dem Kopf, und durch einen Schlauch tropft sein Blut - das Werk eines Dschinn, mutmaßt Cas, und als die Lichter flackern und Schatten an die mit Siegeln überzogene Wand werfen, fühlt Cas sich kurz an die Scheune erinnert, in der er Dean zum ersten Mal durch die Augen seines Gefäßes erblickte.

„Hinter dir“, sagt Dean durch aufgerissene Lippen und Cas dreht sich mit einer raschen Bewegung um, tritt dem Dschinn die Füße unter dem Körper weg, greift die Kreatur am Nacken und zwingt sie auf dem Betonboden in die Knie. Er legt eine Hand auf den Kopf des Dschinn, schmettert ihn aus seiner Existenz und lässt die Leiche zu Boden fallen.

„Cas?“ krächzt Dean und Cas benötigt einen Moment, bevor er sich umdrehen kann, um Dean anzuschauen, der immer noch blass und zitternd an die Wand gekettet ist.

Cas legt die Hände auf die Ketten um Deans Handgelenke und als sie brechen und zu Boden fallen lässt er seine Hände einen Moment auf Deans Haut liegen. Dean schließt die Augen, seine Knie geben nach und Cas befürchtet, er könnte vorne über fallen, wenn Cas ihn nicht festhält.

„Du warst da“, sagt Dean fast erstickt, „deshalb wusste ich, dass es nicht echt war.“ Er lehnt sich an Cas’ Schulter und kommt ihm so ungewohnt nah.

Dann öffnet Dean die Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Dean?“ fragt Cas und ist verwirrt von der Art, wie Dean ihn ansieht, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, mit weit geöffneten Augen, in denen Cas etwas zu sehen glaubt, was er _Verwunderung_ nennen würde, wenn er es bei irgendjemand anderem als Dean Winchester sähe.

„Jep“, haucht Dean, „mir geht’s gut, Cas.“ Er leckt sich über die aufgesprungenen Lippen und in diesem Moment bemerkt Cas, wie Deans Augen nach unten springen und sein Blick auf Cas’ Mund zur Ruhe kommt. Cas verlagert sein Gewicht, ihm ist nicht wohl in seiner geborgten Haut, und verengt die Augen.

Und ganz plötzlich macht es Klick.

Dean wird ihn küssen.

Es ist eine ungestüme, aufschreckende Erkenntnis und Cas kann nicht ganz verstehen, warum sie eine derart seltsame Wirkung auf ihn hat – niemand wollte Cas bisher je küssen, doch das scheint tatsächlich der Grund zu sein, weshalb Dean sich an seine Schulter lehnt, das _muss_ der Grund sein, weshalb Dean so nah bei ihm steht, so nah, dass er jede Sommersprosse auf Deans Gesicht zählen könnte – was absurd ist, weil er das gar nicht mehr muss: er hat es längst getan.

„Gut“, sagt Cas zittrig und verschwindet.

In der nächsten Zeit achtet Cas ganz genau auf Dean.

Er fängt an, Deans unvermutete Eigenheiten zu katalogisieren: wie Dean anfängt, zu nah bei ihm zu stehen, wie Deans Blick rastlos auf Cas’ Gesicht umher springt, wie Dean beginnt, sich herüber zu beugen, um leise in Cas’ Ohr zu sprechen.

Er ist misstrauisch, weil das alles so untypisch für Dean ist, und diese neue Entwicklung nervt ihn auch ein wenig, weil sie ihn zwingt, aufmerksam auf jede von Deans Bewegungen zu achten, zurückzuschrecken, wenn Dean ungemütlich nah kommt, dieses sich windende Gefühl in der Magengrube weitest möglich zu ignorieren, das sich regt, wenn Dean ihn gedankenvoll schräg anschaut, als ob er irgendetwas _erwägt_.

Dean wird ihn küssen. Cas weiß nur nicht, wann.

Cas ist besorgt, dass er es nicht wird kommen sehen, besorgt, dass er es schlicht komplett verpassen wird, wenn er nicht aufpasst, also tut er alles, um wachsam zu bleiben, und achtet genau auf jedes Anzeichen herannahender Küsse.

Er kann den Gedanken kaum ertragen, es macht ihn nervös, wie seine Finger plötzlich heiß brennen, wenn er gerade Deans Schulter berührt hat. Und es ist alles so ungemütlich, wie Deans Lippe zuckt, wenn er Cas anschaut, wie sein Mund sich leicht öffnet, wenn er Cas’ Blick erhascht, es ist beunruhigend, wie Deans seltsames Verhalten auf Cas’ Gefäß wirkt, und, als Deans Hand sanft gegen Cas’ Arm streift, bemerkt Cas ein wenig besorgt, wie sein Gefäß vergisst zu atmen.

Cas beschließt, seine Theorie zu testen.

Es geschieht in Bobbys Bibliothek, in einem ruhigen Moment, der sich fast natürlich anfühlt. Sam ist weg, Bobby ist sonstwo und als Cas sich über Deans Schulter lehnt, vorgeblich, um in das Buch in Deans Hand zu blicken, dreht Dean den Kopf und schaut in Cas’ Augen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang könnte Cas fast _schwören_ , dass es passieren wird, dass Dean sich vorbeugen wird, um ihn zu küssen, und dann passiert etwas völlig Unerklärliches: Cas’ Augen flattern nur einen kurzen Moment zu, er hält nur eine Sekunde lang den Atem an, aber schon im nächsten Moment fühlt er, wie verdrängte Luft ihn streift.

Er öffnet die Augen und Dean ist weggegangen, um sich am Tisch über Sams Laptop zu beugen.

Also, denkt er, kann seine Theorie wohl doch nicht richtig sein und es ist so unvernünftig, dass er etwas fühlt, was _Enttäuschung_ sein muss, ausgerechnet, von all den unerklärlichen Emotionen.

Es dauert nicht allzu lang, bis Cas eine weitere Theorie entwickelt.

Er hält es für möglich, dass er geküsst werden will.

Etwas Warmes und Feuchtes berührt seine Lippen und Cas zuckt zusammen und ist wach, muss sich anstrengen, um wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein zu gelangen, und hat das flaue Gefühl, etwas von größter Bedeutung verpasst zu haben.

Deans Gesicht schwebt angespannt und besorgt über ihm und Cas fühlt sich seltsam getröstet durch Deans Anwesenheit.

„Hab ich es verpasst?“ fragt Cas benebelt und Deans Hand unterbricht ihre beruhigende Reise an Cas’ Arm hinauf und hinunter.

„Was verpasst, Kumpel?“ fragt Dean und seine Stimme klingt rau.

Cas berührt seine Lippen und erkennt, dass das feuchte, warme Etwas _Blut_ ist, das aus seinem Mundwinkel träufelt. Und nicht Lippen. Er schließt die Augen.

„Nichts“, sagt er, denn es ist närrisch, wie die Enttäuschung sich in seinen Knochen festsetzt, denn es ist unwürdig, wie die Traurigkeit ihn innerlich verknotet und seine Federn zerzaust, und Cas fragt sich, wie lange er noch auf etwas warten wird, das nicht passieren wird.

Cas hört auf zu warten, aber er kann nicht aufhören zu beobachten und Dean zu folgen, wohin er auch geht. Er beobachtet Dean in Bars, wie er mit der Kellnerin flirtet, und er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er mit der ganzen Sache falsch gelegen haben muss – Dean schaut ihn selbstverständlich nicht auf diese bestimmte Weise an an, so ist es ganz und gar nicht.

Und dennoch ertappt er sich dabei, wie er über _Berührung_ sinniert, etwas, womit er sich bisher noch nie befasst hat, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mag, mehr von Dean zu berühren, als nur seine Schulter, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mag, sich um Dean herum zu wickeln, sich einzuarbeiten in Deans Herz und Arme und Bett.

Und der Gedanke schmerzt, daran, Dean auf diese Weise zu umarmen, zurück umarmt zu werden, sein Körper schmerzt vor all den Gefühlen, die Dean in ihm auslöst, schmerzt von den Möglichkeiten, vor all den Arten, wie Dean lieben kann.

Und es schmerzt, wenn Cas wehmütig erwägt, wie wahrscheinlich es wohl ist, dass Dean ihn jemals so lieben wird, es schmerzt, denn, nein, das wird er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nie.

Er versucht Dean das zu erläutern. „Ich bin es leid“, sagt er und er muss den Blick abwenden, denn Dean verstrahlt verbittertes Elend. „auf etwas zu warten, das niemals passieren wird. Ich bin alles leid. Ich will einfach nur weg, Dean.“

„Du raffst das nich’“, sagt Dean mit einer Stimme voller Wut und etwas, das fast wie _Schmerz_ klingt. „Raffst du nich’, dass ich nich’ will, dass du weggehst? Kapierst du nicht, dass ich will, dass du _bleibst_?“

„Dean“, beginnt Cas müde, aber Dean unterbricht ihn.

„Was willst du von mir, Cas?“ verlangt Dean zu wissen und wirft die Hände über den Kopf. Cas blinzelt überrascht, es ist so untypisch für Dean, aufzugeben. „Willst du streiten? Willst du, dass ich auf die Knie geh und bettle? _Was willst du_?“

„ _Dich_ “, sagt Cas ohne Hoffnung, denn es ist sinnlos, weiter vorzugeben, dem sei nicht so, und es schmerzt, weil es wahr ist und nicht wahr sein darf.

Dean scheint nicht in der Lage zu sein, sich zu bewegen, derart still steht er, und Cas katalogisiert mechanisch, wie Deans Atem ihm im Hals stecken bleibt.

„Okay“, sagt Dean leise und nickt, wie zu sich selbst, „okay, Cas.“

Dann wirft er ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Cas nicht vernünftig in seinen Katalog einordnen kann, weil er nicht glaubt, etwas ähnliches schon einmal von Dean gesehen zu haben. Ein Blick zerbrechlicher Verwunderung, reiner Akzeptanz, ein seltsam süßer Blick.

Er schließt seine Augen, um Deans Blick auszuweichen, aber als er sie wieder öffnet, schaut Dean ihn immer noch mit dieser Mischung aus Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit an und er kann es kaum ertragen.

Das hat Cas nicht kommen sehen.

„Du hast mich“, sagt Dean und tritt an ihn heran.

Er nimmt Cas’ Gesicht in die Hände, bewegt sich langsam, fast zögerlich, und atmet sanft gegen Cas’ Wange. „Ist es das?“ flüstert Dean, „Worauf du gewartet hast?“

Dean streift Cas’ Lippen mit seinen und Cas lehnt sich ihm zögerlich entgegen, aber Dean scheint zu wissen, was er tut, und _ja_ , das ist es, worauf Cas all die Zeit gewartet hat, Dean, alles an ihm, warm und liebevoll und so nah an ihn gepresst, und der Schmerz verschwindet, als sei er nie da gewesen.

„Ja“, sagt Cas und erwidert den Kuss.


End file.
